Two inches
by Imlerith
Summary: There really is no denying that Beca Mitchell is a short woman.


**Had the idea for this because I feel like a lot of people depict Chloe as towering over Beca when in real life Snow is only two inches taller than Kendrick. According to Google anyway. Plus I wanted to take a shot at a humor so here we are.  
**

 **Set anywhere between PP 1 & 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Beca Mitchell is not what you would call a tall woman. Standing at five foot two inches nobody could deny that she was short. And on the off chance there was ever a day where it somehow slipped her mind, you know between having to stand on her toes to reach things, always looking up at people when talking to them and so on, people were apparently more than happy to remind her of her tiny stature.

For as long as she could remember, throughout her life just about everyone she'd ever met had made some comment about it. Her friends would tease her about it, people she just met or even complete strangers passing by at times were quick to point out her height. Like she didn't already know, as if they were revealing some great secret about her body. Over the years Beca had grown used to this and learned to ignore the comments and teasing. She understood that most people probably meant no harm. It didn't bother her, normally. Today however...

As Beca walked into Bellas rehearsal she was greeted with "Hey shorty!" from CR. "Aye short stack!" from Fat Amy, as well as various other height related greeting from a few of the others. Beca rolled her eyes especially hard at them but chose to say nothing as she walked into the waiting arms of her beautiful redheaded girlfriend. She buried her head into the older girls shoulder and sighed "Hey baby."

"Hey babe, you okay?" Chloe asked, rubbing circles on the younger girls back.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking to much. I guess I'm letting the height bother me a little. At least Aubrey isn't here to call me midget or hobbit anymore."

"Aw, but I love how tiny you are. It makes you so much easier to snuggle."

"Whoa hold up." Beca said as she pulled away from the ginger. "You are not that much taller than me okay. You shouldn't get to make short jokes."

Before Chloe could reply Stacie asked "Just how tall are you exactly?"

The smaller brunette huffed before mumbling "5'2"

"HA! Pay up you aca-bitches!" Everyone turned to CR as Amy, Stacie and Flo handed her money. "What? Oh we had a bet you were 5'0 or less." Seeing their captains annoyed glare she added. "Don't be mad at me. I had faith you were taller cap."

"You know at 4'10 you're officially considered a dwarf. So at least you got that going for you." Jessica informed, or was it Ashley? Beca really needed to figure that out. But she did actually take a little comfort in knowing that.

"Just barely." Amy stage whispered.

"Thank you all for that. Truly." Beca said, turning back to her girlfriend. "Like I was saying you're not much taller than me. Why doesn't anyone make short jokes about you?"

"I don't know. Probably cause I don't look short standing next to you." The redhead replied with a cheeky grin.

"That's it! We're measuring! Get me some measuring tape!"

"You can't be serious Becs."

"Oh I am completely serious! Someone get me some damn tape!"

Not surprisingly Lilly pulled out some measuring tape from her bag and tossed it to her. "Thank you, Lilly. I'm not even gonna ask why you have this. I probably don't want to know."

Stacie stood up and walked over to them "Alright I'll do the measuring. Shoes off. Both of you."

Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled as she and her girlfriend took their shoes off. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Alright, Beca is 5'2 just like she said and Chloe is... 5'4"

"See!" The DJ shouted, pointing a finger at the redhead. "Two Inches! You're only two inches taller than me! You don't get to make jokes."

"I don't know Becs, two inches can make a world of difference." Stacie chimed in with a smirk and a wink.

"Dude! Is sex all you think about?" The Bellas couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on her face while Stacie just looked at her with the 'duh' expression.

Chloe placed a kiss on the younger girls cheek "It may only be a little but I'm still taller. You're the short one. Deal with it."

Beca looked around as the others all voiced their agreement "I hate you all. Lets just get on with practice already." Chloe kissed the pout off her face as they began setting up.

After practice was over Beca and Chloe were they only ones left in the room. Chloe walked over to where the younger girl was sitting down packing her things, she took the seat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Do the short jokes really bother you baby?"

Beca let out a sigh. "Not really. I mean I know you guys don't mean any harm. I guess I was just annoyed by it today."

"I'll stop making them if you want." The redhead offered sincerely. It had never occurred to her before today that these jokes could be affecting her girlfriend.

"You don't have to stop, just maybe not so much?"

"I can do that." The older girl sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I just don't get why Stacie has to make it a gross penis thing." The DJ said, thinking back to Stacies comment.

"Oh come on, just because you don't like them doesn't mean they're gross. I know I'm gonna miss them a little. Seeing as how I'm never having one again"

Beca looked in to her girlfriends gorgeous blue eyes, she looked at her in amazement, there were times she still couldn't believe that someone like Chloe Beale could love her. Never mind want to be with her the rest of their lives. "Never?" She asked.

"Never." The redhead answered immediately before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

When they finally separated and started packing up again, Beca began taking a drink of her water. That's when Chloe spoke "Let's get out of here. We should go strap-on shopping."

The younger girl choked on her water and after a violent coughing fit asked "What?!"

"Yeah, it'll spice things up. It's something I'd enjoy. And maybe you would too sometime. Please?"

Looking at her girlfriends face the DJ knew she'd never be able to say no the redhead. "Okay. We can do that. But I'm not wearing anything pink!" She couldn't help but smile at the happy look on the older girls face as they made their way out. "The things I do for love." She mumbled under her breath. Not quiet enough though as Chloe turned around and kissed her.

"I love you too."


End file.
